Destiny Changed A Naruto X Karin Story
by Isun Alor
Summary: After the sound/sand invasion of Konoha Naruto still does not get any respect from the village. So Kabuto offers Naruto a place to live where he will be respected. Naruto gladly accepts. NaruKarin rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody bluewarrior here! I was inspired to start this multi-chap story from and idea from a fan club I joined on Naruto-fan So I decided to take a stab at writing a NaruKarin story enjoy and don't forget to read and review!**

**Destiny Changed a NaruKarin Story**

What if Orochimaru wanted Naruto instead of Sasuke?

Naruto was at point where he was getting tired of everyone acting like he doesn't exist and treating Sasuke as the village's number one rookie. Even his supposed sensei would always rather train Sasuke than him. He just could not understand why everyone hated him so much. Even after the chunin exams people were treating him the same as always. One day Kabuto approached Naruto after the whole battle with the sound and the sand village was over.

"What seems to be the trouble Naruto?" Kabuto asked Naruto.

" I am just SOOOO SICK AND TIRED OF BEING TREATED LIKE DIRT!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.

"My, My Naruto-kun calm down it can't be that bad." Kabuto tries to reassure him.

"It's just so stupid Kabuto-san! Every body treats me like I don't exist and all I ever hear the girls saying is "Oooh Sasuke-kun is so cute and blah, blah! It's always the same no one in this village accepts me!"

Naruto then sits down and holds his head in his hands.

"Are you okay Naruto-kun?" Kabuto asks.

"No I am not I am so fed up with this village and everyone hating me like I am on the most wanted list!"

Naruto says with his face in his hands indicating how sick and tired he was from the lack of the respect he got from the village.

"Well I have a proposition for you Naruto-kun." Kabuto says with a smile that seemed sincere to Naruto. "Would you like to come to a village where you will be accepted and treated with respect?" Kabuto asks. "

"Are you serious? I will really be treated with respect? Naruto says a little excited.

"Sure I will tell you this meet me at the gate of the village tonight and I will explain everything there.

"Okay sure I will be there!

Naruto decided to go back home and prepare to meet Kabuto later tonight. Meanwhile Sakura was on her way to Naruto's house to get him for a meeting with team 7 at the Hokage tower.

"Naruto are you there? Sakura asks as she knocks on the door.

"Hold on I am coming." Naruto says.

He then unlocks the door and opens it.

"What is the matter Sakura-chan?" Naruto asks.

"We have a meeting at the hokage tower so I came to get you." Sakura says.

"Sorry Sakura-chan I am not feeling to well right now so please tell them I couldn't come because I am feeling a little sick." Naruto wasn't about to tell her he was leaving the village.

"Fine I will let Kakashi sensei know."

Naruto then closes the door. Naruto was very pleased about the fact that he will be able to live where he will be treated with the utmost respect.

Sakura was on her way to the Hokage tower to inform Kakashi-sensei that Naruto was not going to be able to show up for the meeting little did she know Naruto was planning to leave the village. Naruto was very excited to be some where will he will be treated a lot better than Konoha. A few hours later it was night fall at the village. Naruto was getting ready to go meet Kabuto at the village gate.

"Glad you could make it Naruto-kun." Kabuto says with a smile.

"Well I am glad to be able to have the opportunity to live and be treated with respect for a change." Naruto says with a smile.

"I am glad to hear that. So let us depart and be on out way." Kabuto and Naruto began their journey. Naruto did not even look back because he was happy to know that he will be in a village that appreciates him.

Meanwhile Sakura was there in the Shadows watching Naruto and Kabuto leave the village and she was in a state of pure shock she just could not fathom that Naruto would ever leave the village. For some reason that she could not explain she felt like a big weight was added to her shoulders a weight that she just couldn't hold. She knew right there at that time how much Naruto meant to her but she could not say anything because she was completely frozen from the shock of Naruto abandoning the village. She watched until she could not see them anymore and finally she collapsed from the horror she just witnessed. Her last thought was "Naruto Why?


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is a Christmas present to the people that really liked this story and rest assured my readers I never abandon my stories especially because plots are so hard to come up with!! On with the story.**

**Destiny Changed a Naruto X Karin story Chapter 2**

After about eight hours of traveling Naruto and Kabuto reached the sound village. "All right Naruto-kun we are here I will now take you to our leader." Kabuto lead Naruto through the village and they entered a chamber and finally reached a throne room. "Ahhh Naruto-kun you have finally arrived it is a pleasure to see you again." Orochimaru says with a huge smile."Likewise I am sure." Naruto says. "Come I shall bestow you with a gift." Orochimaru says with a smile. Orochimaru bites Naruto on his neck giving him a cursed seal. Naruto did not feel any pain due to the kyuubi sealed inside of him. Because of the fox's influence the seal and the symbol looked exactly like the foot print of a fox. "Ahh most interesting Naruto-kun your bijuu mutated the cursed seal I gave you. "You will be a most promising student. Orochimaru says with a huge smile. "Kabuto introduce Naruto to his new team mates." Yes right away Orochimaru-sama. Kabuto then lead Naruto to the house that he would be living at. "Here Naruto-kun put these on." Kabuto gives Naruto a sound head band and some new clothes to wear. Naruto then goes inside his new house to change. As quickly as possible Naruto changed into his new clothes and gave his new house a quick look over. It was beautiful the most luxurious house that he ever laid eyes on; there was beautiful ceramic tiles a huge kitchen and stairs leading to the second floor. "Wow!! I am really going to enjoy living here!! Naruto says and jumps for joy.

Naruto then took a quick look in the mirror at his new outfit it was and orange kimono his favorite color. Naruto then put on his headband and left the house. "Alright let's go and meet your new teammates." Kabuto leads Naruto to the training grounds. When they arrived Kabuto announced everyone this is Naruto he will be on your team from now on. Naruto-kun this is from left to right Tayuya, Jirobo, Karin, Kaguyu Kimimaro, Kidoumaru, and Sakon and Udon. "Well I hope that you guys will get along because Naruto is now your team leader." Kabuto then disappears in a puff of smoke.

"Well, well, well this little shit is going to be our team leader I don't think I will be taking orders from some little shit like you." Tayuya says obviously not pleased at all with Kabuto's announcement. "Well I am just going to let you know punk you are going to have to prove yourself to us before we will even accept you as one of us. Jirobo says cracking his knuckles. "Well then.." Naruto says with a huge smile. Which one of you want's to be first?"

"Get ready you little shit because I am going to wipe that smile off your face." Tayuya says as her and the rest of the sound four charge Naruto. Kimimaro decides to just sit back and watch the show. Karin decides to sit back and watch the fireworks along with Kimimaro. _"I want to see what this guy is really capable of." _Karin thinks to herself as she watches.

Naruto was using the power of his bijuu with almost complete control over the kyuubi's power. He kept on toying with them dodging their attacks one after another. "_I guess it is time to get serious because this little shit is getting on my nerves. _Tayuya thinks to herself. "I mean come on how do you guys expect to beat me?" Naruto says in a mocking tone. All four of the sound ninja activated their cursed seals to level one. Then the members of the sound four surrounded Naruto. "Oh that's great you guys are finally getting serious but facts are facts you will never beat me!! Naruto then gets into a feral position and sprouts three of his tails "Get ready because here I come!!" Then in speed that none of them could detect Naruto easily beats all of the sound four.

Karin looked on very impressed with Naruto's power. Kabuto watched the whole battle from a rooftop. "Orochimaru will be pleased with what I have to report Naruto will definitely lead this village one day. Kabuto then disappears in a puff of smoke. Naruto immediately powered down after the battle with sound and looked at them. "Wow guess I knocked them all unconscious oh well that is what they get for underestimating me. Karin approached Naruto and asked him if he would like for her to show him around the village. "Sure Karin I don't mind." They then leave the training grounds together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone bluewarrior here!! Here is the latest installment of Destiny changed a NaruKarin story!!" I hope that you guys like it and remember to read and review because it makes me happy and motivates me to keep the chapters a coming!! :)**

"Sakura are you sure that you saw the dobe leave the village?" Sasuke questioned Sakura as she lay in her hospital bed. "Yes Sasuke I did and it was then that I realized that I cannot live without him and it makes me regret all those times that I was mean to him. "Especially after you told me he risked his life to protect me from Gaara." Sakura then started crying again. "_I cannot believe the dobe betrayed the village? I thought that he wanted to become hokage? "Well I thought Orochimaru wanted me but he took the dobe instead? "I was going to seek him out anyway for power since he gave me this mark on my neck." I really got to leave this village then because I really must ask the dobe myself why he did what he did. Sasuke thought to himself. _"Sasuke I want you to help me find Naruto I don't care about this village anymore life is not worth living if Naruto is not here with me." Sakura said sounding very determined. "You are the only one in the village that I can trust with this issue because I have heard the rumors about how much this village hates Naruto." "So will you help me find him Sasuke?" Sakura says begging because she knew that she could not find Naruto on her own. "Fine!!" I will help just stop crying already because it is not like it is going to bring the dobe back!!" "Meet at the village gate at Night fall we will find that dobe together. Later that night Sakura and Sasuke met at the village gate and discarded both of their leaf village head bands and walked out of the gate together on their own personal mission to find Naruto.

Meanwhile back at the sound village Naruto and Karin were talking about how he defeated the sound four so easily while eating ramen at a ramen stand.

"So Naruto? That is your name right? Naruto nodded. Just how did you do that and what was that aura surrounding you? Karin asked very interested in Naruto's gift.

"Well I found out that when I was a baby that the nine tailed fox was sealed inside me and that is why I have these powers." "The fox was showing me some techniques that I could use with his power since no one in that stupid leaf village ever wanted to train me using real ninja techniques. "So the fox is the only ally that I have."

"Why did those villagers not want to teach you anything?" Karin asks looking even more interested it what Naruto had to say.

"I guess it was because of the fox sealed inside me they thought that I was the nine tailed fox that attacked their stupid village all those years ago. "But when I get stronger I am going to destroy all those people that mistreated me for all those years."

"Why do you want to destroy the village?"

"Because when I was growing up the villagers would drag me into alleys and beat me until they got tired and they would leave me with broken bones and I would lay in a pile of my own blood. "If it were not for the fox healing my injuries I would have died long ago."

"But Naruto do you really think that you can destroy that village all by yourself?"

"I don't know but I am going to do it someday then who ever survives will have a real reason to fear me." I protected them from the greatest threat when the village was invaded and they still would not acknowledge me so that is why I came here with Kabuto-sama."

"Train hard and I am sure that you will be able to do it but I think when you are ready to accomplish your goals that you should build a team that way you can have someone to watch your back." I think it is much better to do things that way.

"Thanks for the advice... uh what was your name again?

"Karin."

"Okay thanks for the advice Karin."

"Don't worry Karin this meal is on me I will pay for it."

"What a gentleman you are." Karin said in a teasing manner.

Naruto blushes "Uh oh don't worry too much about it." Well I guess I am going to head home I will see you tomorrow Karin.

"Likewise"

Karin watches Naruto leave and thinks to herself. "_Naruto the host of the Nine Tailed fox, I will definitely keep my eye on him. He is very interesting lets just see how powerful he gets maybe he can help me accomplish my goals as well. _With that Karin leaves and decides to go home to her own apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello sorry for the long wait! I am a huge procrastinator and I apologize!**

**Destiny Changed Naruto X Karin**

Kabuto was in deep thought. After seeing the potential that Naruto displayed when he defeated the sound four so effortlessly using the power of the Nine Tailed Fox, Kabuto started to think very intently if it was wise to continue serving Orochimaru or not. He now believed with the potential that Naruto showed that he had the talent to even surpass Orochimaru with proper training. So now Kabuto set a new goal for the sake of the Sound village. He decided he would much rather serve Naruto instead of Orochimaru. Ever since he befriended Naruto he knew that Naruto would not see him as a mere pawn. Kabuto knew deep down that Orochimaru sees his followers as expendable pawns. But Kabuto decided for now he would just manage Naruto's training until Naruto was strong enough to defeat Orochimaru. So Kabuto decided to keep this plan to himself for now until the time was right.

Naruto was enjoying the fact that he was actually learning actual ninja techniques that would strengthen his arsenal and become a better ninja. He also Started to notice that Karin and Kabuto would always watch his training with great interest, but he tried his best to make it look like he did not notice.

A week has passed and Kabuto was very pleased at how seriously Naruto was taking his training. Naruto was not able to master the techniques right away but his determination and hard work payed off. He was even able to finally learn how to summon snakes after getting the snake tattoo embedded on his arm. The training did not come without consequences though and Naruto collapsed during a training session from exhaustion after learning to use the snake summon so he was forced to take it easy until he recovered.

Kabuto then decided to have someone watch over Naruto while he was recovering. So he decided to pick someone to watch over him and decided to choose Karin since Kabuto noticed that she was always watching his training exercises with great interest as well so he decided to have a little talk with her.

After Naruto was taken to his house Kabuto used this opportunity to have a discussion with Karin.

"So it seems you have taken an interest in Orochimaru-sama's new pupil?" Kabuto asks.

Karin was taken by surprise and says:

"Don't misunderstand! It is not that I like him or anything I am just interested in my new team mate that is all!" Karin says trying to explain herself.

"I never asked if you liked him or not Karin." Kabuto says smirking

Karin blushed but looks down because she did not want Kabuto to notice.

"Anyways I want to ask you to look after him until he recovers. Naruto-kun seems to over do it and Orochimaru-sama does not want anything to happen to his new pupil is that understood? Kabuto says.

"Understood." Karin replies

"Now if you would excuse me." Kabuto then disappears in a puff of smoke.

"_Now I have to try and remember where he lives." It should not be to hard to find." _ Karin thinks to herself.

After about half an hour of searching Karin finally finds Naruto's house.

"_No wonder I could not find it I kept thinking it was just a normal house like mine." Very luxurious I could definitely get used to this. _ Karin says with a smirk.

Then a sound ninja comes to Karin with a scroll.

"_Kabuto-sama said to give this to you"_

The sound nin then leaves.

Karin then opens the scroll and reads it.

"_You're training as a ninja has been put on hold. You are to move in with Naruto and look after him when ever he gets injured from training."_

_Kabuto_

"_Just great now it will be a while before I can train my own skills again." _Karin says as she puts the scroll down

.

"_Well I better get back to my place and get my stuff." Karin thinks as she leaves._

"I guess it is not that bad since now I will be living in a nice clean luxurious house compared to the dump I was living in before so it is a pretty good trade." Karin then laughs and goes to her former apartment to get her things.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I am very happy that a lot more people have put this story on their favorite stories and story alerts which gave me the motivation to continue. Well That makes me very happy and I hope it continues.**

**But I will say this for future reference. Please do not bother sending me private messages about chapters taking long to be up or that I am taking too long to update. My stories come to me through inspiration and I also have to have the time AND be in the mood to write. So please do not bother sending me private messages or reviews with complaints like that because I will ignore you.**

*****Asterisk next to this and please read at your own RISK! It has been recently said in the canon that Karin is part of the Uzumaki clan so now I will try to make things even more interesting between Naruto and Karin. XD**

**Destiny Changed **

**Naruto X Karin Story**

**Chapter 5**

It has been almost two weeks since Naruto's incident while he was training and he has been asleep ever since. Karin as she was instructed by Kabuto was to move in and stop being a ninja as she was instructed. She was watching him sleep and was a little relieved when she finally saw Naruto begin to stir.

Naruto slowly began to open his eyes and adjusted them finally and then saw a girl with glasses, brown eyes and red hair looking down at him.

He then slowly sat up stretched for a few minutes,

Naruto then looks at Karin and starts wondering something since he was never the type to catch on that quick.

"You're name is Karin right?"

"Why yes it is. So glad that you remembered Naruto-kun." Karin giggles.

Naruto gets a little nervous at Karin's reaction and then does his signature trademark of putting his hand behind his neck and smiling,

"So what are you doing here Karin?"

"Well I am glad that you asked." "Kabuto told me that my training as a ninja was put on hold and that I was to move in here and look after you when you got injured from your training."

She then said that and waited to see Naruto's reaction to her answer to his question.

After a few minutes Naruto absorbed what Karin had said to him it finally dawned on him and he go extremely nervous as well,

"_A girl living WITH ME? We don't even know each other that well and I am living with an actual girl? What are the chances?_

Naruto was extremely nervous now and it was very obvious to Karin and she found it rather funny.

"Naruto-kun we are living together now. There is absolutely no need to be nervous around me at all,"

"Easy for you to say."

Naruto then covered his mouth instantly realizing (for once in his life) that he said that out loud.

"Naruto-kun I will say it again since you are obviously not getting it!" WE ARE LIVING TOGETHER NOW! STOP BEING SO NERVOUS AROUND ME IT"S GETTING REALLY ANNOYING!"

Naruto cringed under Karin's extremely intense glare and he decided that it was best not to make Karin upset since there was no escaping this situation since it was true that he was living with her now and whether he liked it or not there was nothing he could do about it.

"Well then Naruto-kun. After my time living here I am quite confident in my cooking skills. "What would you like to eat since you have been asleep for such a long time you must be hungry." Karin said with a smile.

Naruto could not believe it but he felt extremely relaxed for some reason when Karin smiled at him like that like he felt all his troubles go away.

"Um Naruto-kun did you hear me?"

"Ugh yes Karin I heard you.

"Okay then. Please tell me what you would like to eat and I will cook it for you."

Naruto did not even have to think especially with the fact Karin told him that he was asleep for slow long.

"RAMEN Please!

Naruto then jumped for joy.

Karin could not help but laugh at Naruto's behavior.

"Okay then Naruto-kun let me get started then and I will let you know when it is ready."

"Thank you Karin I really appreciate this."

"No problem Naruto-kun"

After about and hour of waiting and Naruto staring up at the ceiling. He stayed in bed only because Karin told him to do it and he did not want to upset her and on top of that she was making him his favorite food so he thought he would at least make her happy and get some rest and wait until the food was ready.

"Naruto-kun it's ready please come and take a seat." Karin called from the kitchen.

In less than five seconds Naruto was already at the table happily waiting like a dog getting ready to be fed.

Which Karin thought was extremely funny and just could not help bursting into laughter.

"What is it Karin?"

"I just think that you are really funny Naruto-kun." Karin said while giggling.

"Well anyways here is your ramen its miso ramen I hope you don't mind."

She then sets the ramen on the table.

Naruto then breaks apart his chopsticks and immediately begins eating.

Karin watched Naruto eat and was not surprised that he finished the ramen rather quickly. She knew that he would be really hungry so she made sure that she made plenty for him to eat. But what surprised her even more was the fact that he finished all of the ramen she made.

"Well well Naruto-kun for a guy that was asleep for almost two weeks you sure do have quite the appetite." Karin said with a laugh.

"Very impressive appetite. I can tell that you like my cooking."

"Oh I am sorry Karin it was very delicious! Sorry for not saying so sooner I was just very hungry!

"It's no big deal Naruto-kun. Now go rest some more and I will make you some more Ramen deal? But you have to stay in bed no getting up like you did before alright? "You do and no Ramen this time and I mean it!

"Okay Karin I understand I will be good this time."

"Good. Now go to your bed and rest. I will call you when its ready and you had better listen or Else.

Naruto did not have to be told twice he went straight to his bed got in it and lied down eagerly awaiting Karin's EXCELLENT miso ramen.


End file.
